


Heart To Hold

by RevelationTWDnSlender (orphan_account)



Series: Creepypasta -- [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Drabble and a Half, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RevelationTWDnSlender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jeff has a long day and Ben is there to consult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart To Hold

 Authors Note: I'm working on a LOOOONGG fic about Jeff the Killer, Jane the Killer, Slenderman, Ben and LJ in the 1800's. Sounds weird, right? But trust me. Im drafting right now and its looking fucking good. ITS GON BE LIT. So look out for that, friends. In the meantime, enjoy.

 

\--

 

 Jeff's come back late again. Ben expects it at this point, which is fine, but this time, he's rather concerned. Jeff isn't covered in blood, well, he is. But its his. Typically it's whoever he decided to destroy that night, but this time is different. He's still bleeding as a matter of fact, Ben can tell. Its seeping slowly onto his white jacket and its definitely hurting to an extent. 

 "Don't." Jeff remarks, walking right past the smaller male and right into the hotel room. He throws himself onto the bed, too tired to take off his shoes or dirty clothes. Ben crosses his arms and looks to Jeff with a sigh. 

 "I ran into trouble, okay?" Jeff hisses, his face making the pillow red with blood. "Fucking undercover cop was already there. They caught my lead."

 Ben says nothing. He creeps onto the bed and puts a hand gently on Jeff's back.

 "You know, we need to get out of this town. Maybe we should just leave the country."

 Ben nods gently and watches Jeff shake. He's hurt badder than he wants Ben to know.

 "You'll die," he remarks. "If you don't stop the bleeding."

 Jeff sighs and nods. "I know."

 It takes a moment for him to struggle to his feet, tearing his hoodie off of his white skin. There is gashes all around his stomach and leg area, and Jeff is more lucky than not to have had Ben around. He's able to put gauze in the wounds and stop the bleeding, however, the blood stains were already all over the room. Room service would see this and definitely call the police when they were gone.

 Things just weren't going well lately.

 "Its going to be fine." Ben hisses at Jeff, who is already falling asleep. (Probably passing out from blood loss.) "But when we do get out of here, no more risky business."

 Jeff is asleep long before he hears Ben say anything about risky business. 


End file.
